Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 09
Oi gente é Lara ou Twilight Heart eu to trazendo parte 09 de CdH(Cavaleiros da Harmonia) o motivo de eu esta postando essa parte agora é por que esses dias eu estava ocupada com coisas de trabalhos e etc então desculpa pela loga demora vamos logo parte 09 Parte Inicial ,Parte 01 ,Parte 02 ,Parte 03 ,Parte 04 ,Parte 05 ,Parte 06 ,Parte 07 ,Parte 08 Parte 09 Guardiã do Tempo Guilherme Z:'Ta eu vou falar a verdade eu sei do seu segredo eu Setindo Z revelo tudo isso '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Como você descubriu isso? 'Guilherme Z:'Eu ja disse eu meu sentido z por favor Maria me faz ser um guerreiro tambem 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Z eu tenho que dizer não é qualquer pessoa pode ser um guerreiro 'Guilherme Z:'Mas eu talvez eu possa te ajudar a encontra os outros guerreiros e alem do mais eu toda essa cidade e você sabe muito bem '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Não da preciso dizer não isso pode ser perigoso mas por outro lado ele quer ajudar oque faço to em um beco sem saida So que em um momento uma garota abre a porta revelando ser Fran Fran Sweets:'Ah Maria então você estava ai tava te procurando faz um tempão onde você estava '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Isso é uma longa historia Maria Fran e Z vão para fora da loja Maria explica tudo que aconteceu so em um momento o cristal começa emitir um brilho maria tira bolso so que ele parar 'Fran Sweets:'Maria você tambem tem um cristal? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Como assim tambem tem um cristal? 'Fran Sweets:'Essa é uma longa historia tambem. Em um apartamento na cidade 'Star Flashy:'Não vejo a hora de me lembra quem sou e ontem vim 'Felippe Night War:'O Medico falou que você esta bem e sua memoria ira volta no piscar de olhos so tenha paciencia 'Star Flashy:'Espero que sim 'Lara Hearts:'Por que não fica com a gente 'Star Flashy:'Oque serio voces são tão gentis '''Lara Hearts:É claro temos um quarto de hospedes A barriga da star começa roncar Star Flashy:*sem graça* nossa fiquei com fome Lara Hearts:'Lembrei que fiz comida para o almoço deve esta na geladeira vou botar para esquentar '''Felippe Night War:'Certo então espera so um momento vou ver uma coisa Felippe sair da sala e vai ate seu quarto e olha o cristal ela brilhar para um cor verde outra para alaranjada e depois uma um cor dourada logo uma pessoa entra no quarto sendo a Lara 'Lara Hearts:'Felippinho não vai comer? 'Felippe Night War:'Ja vou so estou verificando uma coisa Lara olha para o cristal e sair as mesmas cores verde,laranja e dourado 'Lara Hearts:'Sera que isso não tem haver com as Princesas Governantes 'Felippe Night War:'Se ta falando da Celestia Luna e Cadance eu tambem acho que isso a pista que tenho é que esse cristal brilha muito durante o dia 'Lara Hearts:'Sera isso tem haver com Celestia so uma coisa você desmaiou e quando acordou o cristal apareceu sera que a Joery desmaiou e quando acordou ela recebeu um cristal tambem? '''Felippe Night War:É possivel vou verificar isso Logo a Star entra no quarto Star Flashy:'Ei não vão comer se não pode deixa tudo para mim '''Felippe Night War:'Nada disso eu tambem vou comer 'Lara Hearts:'Ei tambem deixem alguma coisa para mim Por um momento Lara olha para janela e ver uma a nuvem escura no parque '' '''Lara Hearts:'Quer sabe eu esqueci que comi antes podem ficar com meu almoço 'Star Flashy:'Certo mais para mim 'Lara Hearts:'Volto ja 'Felippe Night War:'Vai pra onde? 'Lara Hearts:'Vou dar uma saida eu voltou ja 'Star Flashy:'Ai minha cabeça Star coloca mão na cabeça e fecha os olhos Flashback 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Cuidado!! Quando Fílipos faz um aviso para Laurus e Star elas desviam bem na hora 'Lust:'Droga eu errei 'Star Flashy:'Quem ele? 'Laurus Cor:'Ele é o Lust lider dos Seven Sin 'Lust:'Oi é bom ver todos vocês de novo 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Oque você esta fazendo aqui 'Lust:'So vim para dar uma passadinha mas terei que dizer adeus por que nosso ultimo encontro sera aqui O Lust cria outra esfera so que mais maior se aproximando dos tres '''Star Flashy:(pensado)Oque vamos fazer? A energiar começa se aproximar ainda mais Laurus e Fílipos ficam na frente da Star Fílipos e Laurus:'Barreira!!!!!! ''Fílipos e Laurus criam uma barreira magica mais resistente que faz o ataque do Lust não funcionar eles ainda mantem a barreira '''Star Flashy:(telepatia)Estamos salvos mas uma barreira para esse ataque não exige muito das suas energias? Fílipos Nocte Bellum:(telepatia)Realmente cria uma so barreira para um ataque como esse gasta muita energia Laurus Cor:'Mas Fílipos e eu cobinamos nossas barreiras para se forma uma so para aguentar o ataque do lust que fez a gente não gastar muito da nossa energia '''Lust: '''Muito inteligente voces combinarem as barreiras podem ter se protegido desse ataque so que desse não ''Lust cria uma esfera ainda mais maior Laurus e Fílipos tentam manter a barreira mas o ataque do lust faz ela ser quebrada e faz Fílipos e Laurus serem jogados e feridos 'Lust:'Não acredito no to vendo voces não passa vermes e insetos fracos que precisa ser esmagados 'Laurus Cor:'Você acha mesmo Açucarados Rosados!!!! A Laurus se lenvanta usar sua habilidade.E Lust desvia so que Laurus usar mais uma e acerta o lust em cheio. 'Lust:'Olha so parece que rosinha andou treinando so que a brincadeira acabou Lust levanta a mão para prepara um ataque 'Lust:'Anti-materia!!!!!!!!! Lust cria uma energia obscura e vai indo na direção da Star so por um segundo a Laurus eo Felipos ficam na frente e sofre o ataque e acaba sendo jogados 'Lust:'Finalmente acabei com esses dois e você gatinha assustada vai fugir? '''Star Flashy:(pensado)Essa não eles estão muito feridos não posso fica parada eu tenho que lutar Star se leventa do chão e caminhar até o Lust e faz uma expressão seria Stella Lucidum:'Sou Stella Lucidum a guardiã de tempo e em nome dele que va para o esqueçimento '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Stella se você esta pensado eu irei acaba com isso O Fílipos se levantam começa a correr na direção de Stella '''Stella Lucidum:*gritando*Nada vai me impedi esta me ouvindo Paralisação Temporal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A chave vira um cetro a Stella pega o cetro e o levantam e o tempo parar ao Fílipos que estava correndo atras da Stella e depois a Laurus começa a parar e tambem o Lust Stella Lucidum:'Agora em nome das princesas e o deus do tempo você sera finalmente punido Gritos Submundo!!!!!!!! ''Stella Levanta seu cetro eu cria uma ventania escura ela vão ate o Lust eo acerta so que ele continua na mesma posição 'Stella Lucidum:'Rajada Sombria!!!!!!!!! Stella corre ate o Lust e usar o cetro para ataca-lo mas por um momento o ataque não funciona. 'Stella Lucidum:'Oque como o meu ataque não funcionou 'Lust:'Sua Idiota acho mesmo que ficaria parado por muito tempo sem acha um jeito de me defender Stella se afastar e prepara outro ataque 'Stella Lucidum:'Força de Cronos!!!!!!!!!!!! A Stella usar seu poder e invoca dez esferas e tentam acerta o Lust so que todas falharam 'Lust:'Serio isso é muito triste Stella faz uma expressão de raiva '''Stella Lucidum:*gritando*É hora de acabar com tudo isso Julgamento de Cronos!!!!!!!!!!!! A Stella usar sua habilidade e invoca o deus do submundo e mandam o Lust faz uma expressão de supreso mas quando é mandado para o buraco escuro ele dar um sorriso e o buraco se fecha Em alguns estantes o campo ao seu redor começa se mexer com sinal que o poder da Paralisação Temporal de Stella foi esgotado Fílipos e Laurus se aproximam Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Stella você é muito teimosa não era para ter parado o tempo '''Stella Lucidum:'Era preciso so podia fazer isso para salvar o palacio e a vocês So no momento o enorme cometa vai na direção do palacio 'Stella Lucidum:'Ah não eu que achei que ja tinha acabado 'Laurus Cor:'Um cometa deve ser de poder magico o unico jeito fazer sumir é destruindo ele antes que chega ate aqui 'Stella Lucidum:'Espera sera que era isso que o lust estava sorrido quanto usei minha habilidade 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Sinceramente não vamos consegui nos tres usamos demais nossos poderes vamos ter pedi ajuda as princesas 'Stella Lucidum:'Deixem comigo vou destruir esse cometa 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Nada disso Stella se voce usou muita energia e se continuar vai acabar ficando fraca 'Stella Lucidum:'Não eu ainda posso conseguir Gritos do Submundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stella usar sua habilitade para acabar com o poderoso cometa do lust so que habilidade não faz nenhum efeito '' '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Stella você não pode continuar assim a Paralisação Temporal exige muito dos poderes se continuar assim pode ate morrer Stella começa emergir uma aura rosa escura em seu corpo e o centro começa brilhar 'Stella Lucidum:'Isso não importa Anoi... So que antes da Stella completar a frase da habilidade um flash de luz acerta o cometa 'Princesa Yabloko:'Olha docinho voce ja fez muita coisa deixa o resto com a gente 'Princesa Rozovyy:'Não é nada divertido uma pessoa fazer tudo sem deixa outra pessoa ajudar 'Princesa Iris Decutiat:'Nada mal voces foram muito bem mas tem se esforça 20% As tres usam as joias para acabar com o cometa consegueram destrui-lo mas um pedaço dela não foi 'Princesa Rozovyy:'Deixa isso comingo Canhão D'água!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rozovyy usa sua habilidade e destroi o cometa 'Princesa Rozovyy:'Isso foi bem divertido espero fazer isso denovo 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Muito obrigado as vocês princesas sem voces tudo estaria destruido 'Stella Lucidum:'Eu tentei para o cometa eu tinha energia para isso mas tudo acbou não dando certo me desculpe 'Princesa Raritatis:'Ah querida você fez seu melhor lembre-se que mesmo sendo for te precisa de uma ajudar de vez enquanto '''Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:E alem do mais vocês provaram que foram muito bem luntando que esses monstros e provaram que são fortes e melhoram a cada dia No meu do meio da conversa stella começa sentir fraca e desmaia que faz chama atenção de todos Laurus se aproxima Laurus Cor:'Stella por favor abra os olhos '''Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Isso é dos efeitos se alguem para o tempo a Stella esta inconsciente se não fizemos nada ela vai acabar morrendo 'Princesa Papilio:'Eu vou usar isso Regeneração da Paz!!!! A Princesa Papilio usar seu poder e ao redor da Stella flores ficam ao redor dela e algumas das flores começa desabrochar 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Oque vai acontecer com a Stella? 'Princesa Raritaris:'Nos vamos colocar ela em lugar seguro ate ela acorda com regeneração da paz ela ficara bem e logo podera acorda Fim do Flashback Quando Star abre os olhos ela levanta da mesa e desmaia Lara e Felippe levam para o quarto de hospedes 'Lara Hearts:'Sera que ela esta bem? '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:Eu não sei temos que espera ela acorda para saber oque houve Dificuldades no parque houve explicações e perguntas sobre oque era e oque esses cristais fazem Joeryka mostra o cristal que recebeu e logo depois Maria tambem mostra o seu. Fran Sweets:'Não aconteceu nada ''As duas levantam os cristais nada acontecer mas uma faisca surge nos cristais uma era vermelha e outra era roxa so que mudaram para rosa e azul e denovo para turquesa e outra para um azul mas escuro 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque essas cores querem dizer? 'Guilerme Z:'Sera isso não quer dizer que as faícas são de todas as pessoas que tem poderes magicos e as cores server para localiza eles 'Ball Sky:'Oque 'Fran Sweets:'Como é? '''Gulerme Z:*Sorrindo *Gente é so um palpite Em um momento dois meteoros caiem um no lago outro perto de uma arvore logo seguida o grupo vão ate um deles e duas rochas transforma-se em um monstros de gelo e outro um monstros de sombra o parque ficar congelado e o céu fica com uma grande nuvem escura '' '''Maria Star Sparkle:'São um dos monstros do discordia todos agora preparam-se. Fran Sweets:'Z Sai daqui agora. ''A Fran avisa para Z ele correr mas o monstro de gelo fica na frente dele,so que um flash de luz acerta o monstro. 'Matheus Starshine:'Ei por que não enfrenta alguem do seu tamanho! 'Joeryka Belle:'Nenhum monstro vai machucar uma pessoa inocente. E ai o monstro de gelo cria uma nevoa e o outro cria monstro de sombra cria um campo escuro. 'Fan Sweets:'Essa não eu to vendo nada. Os monstros empurram Fran e a Joeryka e depois para o Ball a Maria. 'Ball Sky:'Desse jeito é impossivel Ventania!!!!!!!!!!!! Graças a habilidade do Ball a tempestate se foi so o campo escuro ainda fica ativo 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Gente eu cuido disso Iluminação!!!!! Maria usa a magia e faz uma luz no seu chife e o campo escuro começa sumir 'Matheus Starshine:'Ai esta ele 'Iara Sonata:'Deixem comigo Vibração Sônica!!!!! Iara dispara seu ataque so o monstros refletem acertam a Iara em cheio deixando muito ferida Ball vai ate ela e Joeryka tambem 'Joeryka Belle:'Não se preocupe Iara eu cuido disso Folego das Flores!!!!!! 'Iara Sonata:'Muito obrigada Maria faz uma expressão ruim 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Temos que destruir essas criaturas Matheus,Iara,Jeoryka voces cuidam dos monstros de neve e Fran Ball e eu vamos cuidar dos monstros de sombra 'Fran e Ball:'Certo Os guerreiros se dividem em dois grupos Matheus e Iara ficam no ataque Joeryka como suporte no outro grupo Fran e Ball ficam no ataque e Maria como um suporte No Esquadrão A 'Fran Sweets:'Furia de Gaia!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Ball Sky:'Raios de Jupiter!!!!!!!!!!!! Fran e Ball usam suas habilidades e as pedras de fran acertam todos os monstro de sombra mas quatro ficam de pé,Graças as nuvens escuras os raios fazem grandes danos aos monstros so tres ainda ficam de pé 'Fran Sweets:'Eles são bem fortes 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Certo vou tentar atacar Magma Estrelar!!!!!!!!!!!! Maria usar seu ataque mas os monstros de sombra criam um escudo que impede o ataque '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensando)Eles devem ser criaturas com um energia superior a nossa teve ser por isso que nossos ataques não estão funcionando No Esquadrão B Os tres guerreiros estão em formação Matheus e Iara estão na ofensiva e quando a Joeryka fica como um suporte um dos monstros de gelo começa atirar pedras de gelo uma delas vai na direção do Matheus Joeryka Belle:'Cuidado Folha Protetora!!!!!!!!! '''Iara Sonata:'Onda de Sons!!!!!!!! Iara usar suas poderes e uma onda de som acerta os dois monstros de gelo foi forte fazendo assim os destruindo 'Joeryka Belle:'Nossa Iara fez um ataque bem forte '''Iara Sonata:**sem graça* Muito obrigada Matheus Starshine:'Laminas Espaciais!!!!!!! ''Matheus sai correndo acerta o monstro de gelo,mas em um istante o monstro de gelo que Matheus destruiu era falso o verdadeiro estava atras ele sopra e congelar o Matheus 'Joeryka Belle:'Essa não gente o matheus foi congelado 'Iara Sonata:'Oh não que vamos fazer? 'Ball Sky:'Belle você não pode desfazer oque o monstro lançou? 'Joeryka Belle:'Eu controlo a natureza e com isso eu posso cura mas eu não posso desfazer feitiços ou outras habilidades 'Fran Sweets:'Agora que as coisas se complicam 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Certo ja que Matheus foi congelado Joeryka você fica na ofensiva eu fico dando o suporte pro dois grupos 'Joeryka Belle:'Tem certeza pode fazer isso? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sim eu tenho Voltando a batalha 'Fran Sweets:'Agito Terrestre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Fran usa sua habilidade ela tocar no chão e a terra começa treme e uma fenda abre e fazendo oas monstros cairem nela 'Fran Sweets:'Rapido essa habilidade so vai prender os monstros por um tempo cuidem dos monstros de gelo 'Ball Sky:'Certo Tornados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ball usar sua habilidade ela levanta suas mãos e surge três tornados e eles vão na direção dos monstros de gelo mas não teve efeito 'Ball Sky:'Droga se eu tivesse em Windy City teria mais vantagem mas se não tem ventos tem raios Ball voar mais alto chegando ate as nuvens ele fecha os olhos e quando abri e começa a descer bem rapido 'Ball Sky:'Tempestade Eletrica!!!!!!!! Ball usar sua habilidade ao descer ele traz cincos trovões quando chega ate o chão as meninas se afastaram. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Barreira!!!!!!! 'Fran Sweets:'Muralha de Rochas!!!!!!!!! 'Joeryka Belle:'Folha Protetora!!!!! Maria e Joeryka usa suas habilidades para sem protegerem ja a Fran que estava em uma certa distancia ela usar sua habilidade para criar muralha para proteger a Iara. Graças as nuvens a Tempestade Eletrica foi bem efetiva destruindo todos monstros de gelo mas isso faz Ball perde sua transformação e Matheus é descongelado mas tambem perde sua transformação. 'Ball Sky:'Consegui eu destruir aqueles monstros de gelo. 'Joeryka Belle:'Ball voce esta bem? 'Ball Sky:'Estou bem so usei muita energia preciso descançar um pouco. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ball você eo Matheus ficam fora do campo de batalha nos cuidamos disso. 'Matheus Starshine:'Sei não meninas voces vão ficar bem sem a gente? 'Joeryka Belle:'Meninos nos vamos ficar bem tambem somos guerreiras. 'Fran Sweets:'Nem sempre temos esperar um principe para fazer todo trabalho. 'Iara Sonata:'Isso é verdade. 'Matheus Starshine:'Pelo jeito meninas voces estão determinadas a isso pois vão vença essa batalha mas seja cuidadosas. 'Meninas:'Certo. Os meninos deixam o campo de batalha deixando so as meninas teminarem a batalha fran abre a fenda e os monstros das sombras apareçem. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Estrelas Cadentes!!!!!!!! 'Fran Sweets:'Rajadas de Pedras!!!!!!!! 'Iara Sonata:'Ondas Sônoras!!!!!!!! 'Joeryka Belle:'Rajada de Espinhos!!!!!! Todas usam suas habilidades e os monstros das sombras foram atigindos so que não foram destruindos so por alguns instantes no ceu surge uma especie de fenda e aparecer figura sombria suga os monstros das sombras fazendo isso se forma em uma garra gigante 'Figura Sombria:'Então são vocês que estão impedindo minha volta que sejam destruindos A Figura Sombria levanta a garra e as nuvens escuras começa ficar mais maior e ela vai indo na direção da cidade '''Maria Star Sparkle:(Preciso de informações dessa criatura se eu quiser vençer *falando* Análise!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quando Maria usar sua magia quando ela temina de analisar ela fica muito supresa Maria Star Sparkle:*supresa*Nã...não pode ser ele é o...Discordia Quando Maria falar nome discordia todos ficam supresos e na casa da Maria a Joia do Perdão começa brilha com muita força e na casa do Matheus as Joias da Alegria e da Lealdade tambem começa brilhar com muita força '' '''Ball Sky:'Ja chega eu esperei demais vou ajudar as garotas Matheus Starshine:'Certo sinceramente eu não esperava por isso ''Ball e Matheus correr no campo de batalha eles vejam as meninas paralisadas de supresa 'Ball Sky:'Nos chegamos vamos dar uma mão para voces 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não adianta vamos perde nunca vamos consegui 'Matheus Starshine:'Maria sua Analise é de nivel baixo precisa treinar mas um pouco sua magia e essa coisa não é o Discordia é so uma sombra feita por ele para complica as coisas pra gente 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas mesmo assim essa coisa é bem forte nunca vamos vençer estamos acabados '''Voz Familiar:*gritando*Vamos eu sei você consegue Warrior Hope No meio das arvores a pessoa que gritou era Guilherme ele estava expressão de confiante e feliz Guilherme Z:*gritando*Anda vão lá sei voces são capazes de derrota e sombra fracassada Por causa das palavras de Guilherme Maria mudar sua expressão de chocada para seria e confiante Maria Star Sparkle:*seria*Certo todos a suas posições vamos derrotar essa criatura Fran Sweets:É isso ai Iara Sonata:'Ok então '''Matheus Starshine:'Vamos acabar logo com isso Segredos Revelados 'Iara Sonata:'Agora é minha vez Grito das Musas!!!!!!! Ao usar a habilidade Iara começa gritar criando ondas de sons e elas deixam sombra do discordia confusa Joeryka voa ate ela so que sombra recupera seus sentidos e dar as garras so a Joeryka esquivar delas 'Joeryka Belle:'Rajada de Espinhos!!!!!!!! Joeryka levantam as mãos começa gira e monte de espinhos surge e vão ate a figura ela desviar da metade dos espinhos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Estrelas Cadentes!!!!!!!! A Maria usar sua poderosa magia e dispara na figura e maria notar que esta quase desaparecendo 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Pessoal a sombra esta fraca so precisa de mais uma ataque 'Ball Sky:'Raios de Jupiter!!!!!!! 'Fran Sweets:'Furia de Gaia!!!!!!! Os dois combinam seus poderes e ambos atacam ela começa desaparece mas antes ela cria uma esfera de energia e vai na direnção dos guerreiros 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não vai dar minha barreira não tão forte para bloquear um ataque como esse '''Voz masculina desconhecida:*gritando* Barreira!!!!!!! De repente uma luz aparece criando uma barreira que forte o suficiente para aguentar o ataque Voz feminina familiar:'Brilho Cintilante Curativo!!!!! ''Uma luz surge e dai umas faícas começa cair fazendo parece uma chuva de purpurinas '' '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque foi isso sinto minhas energias voltando 'Fran Sweets:'Bom é hora poder mas forte Soco de Pedra!!!!!!!!! A Fran começa correr e transforma sua mão em pedra e dar um um soco na barreira fazendo ela quebra so que tambem emburrando esfera de energia so ela vai na direnção da fenda quando ela acerta a ficar mas maior '''Fran Sweets:*sem graça*Opa Matheus Starshine:'Otimo so piorou a situação '''Fran Sweets:'Desculpa gente não foi de propósito Tres pessoas aparençem de tras deles revelando ser Fílipos Laurus e Stella '''Laurus Cor:É melhor a gente dar jeito essa coisa vai acabar jogado a gente pra fora Joeryka Belle:'Quem são voces? '''Laurus Cor:'Não importante agora temos cuidar dessa fenda 'Stella Lucidum:'Maria eu posso fechar mas preciso de todos que são unicôrnios para me ajudar fechar essa fenda 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Star '''Stella Lucidum:*gritanto*Depressa Matheus Iara Fílipus Laurus e Maria fazem circulo e uma aura branca cerca todos Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Stella agora é com você '''Stella Lucidum:'Certo pelo poder do grande pai do espaço e o tempo Cronos por favor fecha essa fenda que esta fazendo muitas anomalias em nosso mundo e leva para o esquecimento Vazio Sombrio!!!!!!!!!! Stella levanta o cetro eo grande simbolo ômega e um portal aparece e umas luzes vermelhas e roxas vão ate fenda fazendo ela fecha e tambem fazendo as nunvens desaparecerem 'Joeryka Belle:'Voces conseguiram fecharam a fenda 'Fílipos Nocte Nellum:'Bom parece nos três de devemos a voces explicações Em uma sala escura 'Envy:'Eu não acredito que não podemos mais lutar com aqueles guerreiros 'Moça Encapuzada:'Voce não endente o Discordia esta criando muitas distorções ele chegara a terra bem antes da hora e agora esse é um problema pro guerreiros e por causa disso vamos nos manter longe deles quando eles acabarem com isso sera nossa vez destrui-los por enquanto vamos nos focar encotra nossos membros 'Lust:'Nos ja encontramos dois Quando o Lust falava dois jovens encapuzados aproximam '''Lust:*sorriso* Esses são Sleepy que representa Preguiça e Sara que representa a Ira Moça Encapuzada:'Otimo agora voces acharam eles agora so falta mais dois '''Sara Wrath:'Dois tem mais um membro? 'Moça Encapuzada:'Sim so que ele esta atrasado Uma garota encapuzada se aproxima quando esta ela retira seu capuz 'Envy:'Finalmente chegou 'Gabriela Phydema Greed:'Eu so chego na hora eu quise e quando quiser 'Lust:'Gabriela que representa o Ganâcia Na saida do parque 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Por que 'Star Flashy:'Devagar uma pergunta de cada vez 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Primeiro nos vamos nos apresenta 'Laurus Cor:'E depois nos vamos falar o porque estamos nos reunindo agora de onde viemos e o oque esta acontecendo agora 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Essa é Stella Lucidum tambem conhecida como Star Flashy ela ta com amnésia so que esta se recuperando ao poucos a sua memoria ela tem uma chave que capaz vira um cetro e dar poderes para ela 'Star Flashy:'Oi 'Joeryka Belle'Ola é prazer conhece-la 'Star Flashy'Tambem é um prazer 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Essa Laurus Cor voces a conhece como Lara Hearts do colegio Friendship High ela na vida passada era uma unicônio e a agora ela é uma Maga Expert e eu tambem 'Lara Hearts:'Você um expert serio mesmo '''Felippe Night War:*sem graça*Quer dizer quase um expert sou Fílipos Nocte Bellum mas aqui sou conhecido como Felippe Night War tambem era um unicornio na vida passada sou mago como disse sou quase um expert Joerykla Belle:É um prazer conhecer voces Fran Sweets:'Oi pra voces '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Lara por que não falou sobre isso por que não falou que tambem tinha poderes 'Lara Hearts:'Por que era segredo quando chegei ao seu colegio eu trouxe a sua tiara para de devolve por ela era sua se eu falasse do perigo do voce corria era achei que não fosse acretida em mim 'Felippe Night War:'No vamos fala porque nos aparecemos agora é porque nos vimos as nuvens Lara usou seus poderes para sabe oque era isso ela discobre que era distorções da dimensão de Equestria e no jornal os pesquisadores afirma que eclipse agora ira ocorre daqui a tres meses isso deve ter haver com as distorções agora nos temos pouco tempo para encotra os outros membros 'Lara Hearts:'Nos ja descobrimos quem são os outros Samuel Crescent possuidor da joia da Lealdade e Gabriela Phydema possuidora da joia Perdão 'Matheus Starshine:'Mais nos ainda não encontramos o guerreiro possuidor da Alegria '''Lara Hearts:*sorrindo*Voces ja encontraram é o Guilherme ele é possuidor da Alegria Lara levanta a mão e joia da alegria aparece ela entrega a joia ao Guilherme Guilherme Z:*sorrindo*Eu sou Guerreiro viva sonho se realizou Maria Star Sparkle:'Não é toa você me deu força dizendo para pensar positivo para vençe sombra do discordia '''Ball Sky:'Bom hoje foi dia bem cheio vou dormir daqui cem anos 'Fran Sweets:'Pois é estou puramente cheia de cansaço e quero ir dormir 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Amanha nos dividimos e procuramos os dois possuidores 'Lara Hearts:'Certo então Em um predio no terraço um pessoa observando com monoculo 'Rapaz:'Quem são eles? O rapaz levanta a cabeça e olha para seu quase anoitecendo ele avista lua crescente com tom mais roxo e depois para um tom mais azul e depois volta sua cor normal 'Rapaz:'A lua esta estranha sera esse garotos tem algo a ver com isso? No dia seguinte Na casa da Maria ela toma um café da manha e ver um noticiario bem interessante 'Ancora:'Ontem A lua estava mundado de cor a NASA e localizaram um palacio possivelmente em ruinas e eles aproventaram e verificaram os outros planetas e uma das sontas parece ter uma figura no planeta Vênus 'Mãe da Maria:'Palacio na lua nossa é bem estranho mas cada coisa que acontece no mundo '''Maria Star Sparkle:*sem graça* Pois é né Ancora:'E não é so isso expecialistas afimam que a temperatura esta muito levada e na terra e em Frezzing Ground pessoas avistam uma construição em dos seus campos gelados alguns foram procura alguma coisa anormal lá mas ainda não acharam nada No apartamento de Lara e Felippe ''A Star começa acorda e depois de escovar os dentes e tomar banho ela vai para conzinha e pega uma maçã a Star ver o noticiario e fica supresa vai ate o quarto de Felippe onde ele e a Lara estão durmindo '''Star Flashy:*gritando*Felippe Lara acordem Lara Hearts:'''Oque foi Star? '''Star Flashy:É uma coisa passando na TV Felippe Night War'Você nos acordou para eu aposto não deve ser nada de demais '''Star Flashy:'Mas é importante estão falando de um palacio que econtraram na lua '''Lara Hearts:*supresa* Oque eles encontraram o palacio da Luna Star Flashy:'O palacio de Luna? '''Lara Hearts:'Sim é um palacio que Luna construiu nessa dimensão antes to caos chega em equestria mas as princesas falaram que ele foi a ruinas faz um tempo dizem lá continha uma poderosa reliquia '''Felippe Night War: Isso é bem estranho se palacio foi tudo a ruinas como eles descubriram ele? 'Lara Hearts:'Isso eu não sei mas vamos descubrir Em outro apartamento um rapaz o mesmo rapaz que observava os guerreiros estava vendo o noticiario 'Rapaz:'Um palacio na lua isso é bem interessante bem interessante mesmo O Rapaz vai ate mesa pega um medalhão em forma de lua crescente 'Rapaz:'Sera que era isso você estava querendo dizer para mim O Rapaz vai ate terraço e ainda de manha ele avista a lua brilhando mas do que o normal 'Rapaz:'Oque vou fazer sera confiou naqueles garotos queria você ainda estivesse aqui Luna Categoria:Entradas em blogues